paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Introducing Me
This is a zuma song for princess. the song is Introducing Me from Camp Rock 2 Finale Jam. Also i had to change some things. so i hope you like it. Zuma: hey princess Princess: yes Zuma Zuma: Remember last week when you asked that you wanted to know more about me? Princess: yeah, why? Zuma: well i can't explan it, so i'll sing it. Zuma grabs his orange guitar and starts to tune it. Princess: i would love to hear it but i must go in 3 minutes. Zuma: so, we have 3 minutes Zuma stats playing his guitar. lyrics Zuma: I am good at wasting time. I think lyrics need to rhyme and your not asking, but im tring to contact my sister. I eat cheese only on pizza please, and sometimes on a homemade quesadilla. Otherwise it smells like feet to me. And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail, And i love you when you say my name. Princess: Cute Zuma: If you want to know, here it goes, Gonna tell ya, there's a part of me that shows. If we're close gonna let you see everything. but remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you want to hear what lives in my brain. And my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusin, at times confusin, slightly amusin. Introducing Me. Do do, do do do do. Do do, do do do do. La da da da. La da da da, da da da. Princess's owner: Princess Princess: i must go Zuma: wait let me finish. I never trust Rubble to watch my food. And i like to use the word "dude" as a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective. And i never really been into cars. I like really cool guitars and being a hero. And treats as far as the eye can see. i love the sounds of violins and making my friends smile. Princess: I got to go now. Zuma: If you want to know. here it goes, Gonna tell ya, there's a part of me that shows. If we're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress. But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. but you want to hear what lives in my brain. And my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusin, at times confusin, possibly amusin. Introducing Me. Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to. So be careful when you ask next time. Princess: But.. Zuma: So If you want to know. here it goes, gonna tell ya, there's a part of me that show. if we're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked fot it. i'll try to do my best to impress. But it's easier to lett you take a guess at the rest. But you want to hear what lives in my brain. And my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusin, at times confusim, hopefully amusin. Introducing Me. Do do, do do do do. Do do, do do do do. Do do do do Introducing Me. Princess: Wow zuma, what a fantastic song. Zuma: thanks, so know you know me. Princess: Yes i do, i must go now see you later Princess kiss zuma on the cheek and runs off Zuma (thinks): Man I should sing to her more often.Category:SongsCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon SongsCategory:Songs Sung By Zuma